jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
The JayGT Holiday Spectacular
The JayGT Holiday Spectacular is an upcoming Christmas special for the JayGT franchise, set to be filmed in December 2018, and will be lasting for three weeks. The special, hosted by former Golden Buzzer and FI semifinalist Bob Ross (who may also be competing as a contestant), will be a special “Fantasy” episode starring 26 past JayGT contestants, who will each perform a holiday-themed performance in front of the panel of judges in two Semifinal weeks. Five of thirteen will move on in each Semifinal, and the top ten will perform their act again for the judges (and possibly four added guest judges), who will decide the winner. The prize is a lifetime supply of gingerbread cookies, and a cash prize of $250,000. However, this season may take a format similar to JayGT: The Champions, in which around 50 acts might be competing in five Semifinals, in which two will move on each week. We don't know yet. The season is set to take place after either Season 11 or Season 12. The judges are currently set to be JayDK, Mike, TBA, and TBA. Possible Acts Acts can compete if they’ve competed on a JayGT season that aired prior to the special, and if they have a “Christmas-themed” performance video available. Season 1 *Bianca Ryan, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuxUiR9a5Tc *Susan Boyle, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7xkA8xoQn0 *John Lennon, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbKQ7nXx0o8 *Jibrizy, Magician https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=05ry-khONq8 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=NrNl8IEHruc *Tokio Myers, Pianist https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ASCM30W6Ki0 *Penn & Teller, Magic Duo https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=afBAPAR8CQY (ft. Mat Franco & Piff the Magic Dragon) Fantasy Island *Matisyahu, Hasidic Jew Singer/Rapper https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gv-7WdpB72o&app=desktop *Andrea Bocelli, Opera Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XOcxhz6Msnk *Elvis Presley, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uwfz5mMLSDM *Wham!, Pop Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8gmARGvPlI *The Gallon Smashers, Novelty Act https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FVRVv0vKAxw *Bob Ross, Painter https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVqFG2pxK2A *Caleb Hyles, Singer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=wa_NqNOEZm4 *Weezer, Band https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MQ-6sSRej9Q *Cirque Du Soleil, Circus Performers https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9xQ1T9zWp4I *Cards, Christmas Mind Reader *The Muppets, Singing Puppet Group https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ysIzPF3BfpQ *Queen, Rock Band https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6V5mtUff6ik *Vitas, Singer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=iF-yPfmbrs0 *El Gamma Penumbra, Shadow Dance Group https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=AxAydndkv8Y Fantasy Sequel *The Lonely Island, Comedy Band *Eddie Murphy, Stand-up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImGxE8fPGe0 *Ron Jeremy, Porn Star/Harmonicist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ue_aL-zY5GE *Elton John, Singer and Pianist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbRtGMm96F8 *The Angry Grandpa Show, Angry Grandpa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fdtnvaIVgQ or https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxg9QOfUob8 *Javvy Boi, Fitness Instructor Jay makes a video for him *Billy Idol, Rock Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyrZZNcnKaA *JayDK, Christmas Trivia Answerer *Insane Cherry, Animal Cover Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dN-5ayi1ECc&app=desktop *The Angry Video Game Nerd, Video Gamer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lzt_uoTVAcE *Styx, Rock Band https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UjWu0FVKMy8 *Donna Summer, Singer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=nGLiTJpW2cs *Eva Igo, Dancer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5oIlDcqqYg Season 2 *Enya, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_9KurUMNf4 *Terry Fator, Singing Ventriloquist https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lCGkXDvHYks *Pentatonix, A Capella Group https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=W8FMBSORCTU *Ahmir, R&B Vocal Group https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=No_F13TV7o0 OR https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=R8fScTtyzJI *JabbaWockeeZ, Dance Group https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fMRbAPD-Wis *Ronnie Shalvis, Parkour Performer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KcGz7BJQ-00 *Jeff Dunham, Ventriloquist https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9YgZRvhpX0c *Yuzuru Hanyu, Figure Skater https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=23EfsN7vEOA *Phil Collins, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pLArL0T4Yw Three D *Trans-Siberian Orchestra, Christmas Rock Band *Celine Dion, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tekN9NtGXOc *Anthony Vincent & Eric Calderone, Singing Impressionist and Guitarist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7IL5vlyEIrw *Billy Gilman, Singer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Kp0yMmK0cxM *Andra Day, Singer Season 3 *Santa Claus, Christmas Icon *Busty Heart, Christmas Tit Smasher https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TvhkDvrkn7Q (the dress she wears here seems Christmasy enough) *Pennsylvania Hand Band, Hand Squeezing Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6iD9wW0mYY 4Play *Just for Laughs, Pranking Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vScpHFKcTZs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVc8xUn6OXU *Chuck Norris, Chuck Norris https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-D1KVIuvjA *STOMP!, Percussion Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWJd_J2_aRY *Yu Ho Jin, Card Magician https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=93pH77UA6eM *Ludovico Einaudi, Pianist https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=EiIuUQ9XpwA *Collabro, Opera Group https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=sFmvTrLj-os *Ryan Stiles & Colin Mochrie, Improv Duo https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4-jjE62ZrQU https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=rPGli-pl_uw *Antton Puonti, Hand Squeezer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HA_rxemmR48 Season 4 *The Texas Tenors, Vocal Trio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2bUQVBMFMg 5 Alive *Lord Vinheteiro, Pianist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QX7M_C27SgE *Joey Salads, Prankster https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkvhNr5-HcU *Quick Style, Dance Trio https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6wjzi6PQI00 *Gene Kelly, Singer/Tap Dancer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cFMkfcSOlNg Season 5 *Jackie Evancho, Opera Singer Sixth Sense *Kseniya Simonova, Sand Artist *Smack, Singer/Guitarist [] *Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This?, Microwave Show [] *Michael Bolton, Greatest Christmas Singer Ever https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrf9weGDCxE Season 6 *Professor Splash, High Diver *Silhouettes, Shadow Dance Group 7th Heaven *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, Classical Composer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45lNvNsdPLc Season 7 *Olate Dogs, Dog Act Season 8 *Jimmy and Chris Rose, Country Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hj_P9NAlm4I *Genesis Nava, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9voPzTYRW7U *Kenichi Ebina, Dancer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LhGWsNmrplQ Ninefold *Jared from Subway, Christmas Pedophile Season 9 *AcroArmy, Acrobatic Group *Mat Franco, Magician *Sons of Serendip, Band Season 10 *Piff the Magic Dragon, Comedy Magician *Stevie Starr, Regurgitator Season 11 *Brian Justin Crum, Singer *Calysta Bevier, Singer *Edgar, Band *Grace VanderWaal, Singer/Ukelelist *Jon Dorenbos, Magician *Ronee Martin, Singer *Sal Valentinetti, Jazz Singer *The Clairvoyants, Mentalist Duo Season 12 *Darci Lynne, Singing Ventriloquist *Oskar & Gaspar, #CreativeEmotionalSurprising https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-gzd6AjPf8 Category:Specials